Alpha/Marketing
This is the marketing page for Alpha, or simply put, where all the trailers are. Make sure to keep checking this page often! Preview #1: ---- (Cut to the interior of a dark area in which echoes of water droplets and a smoldering fire can be heard. Small little shapes among the darkness move to suggest the camera panning...) (The camera moves around a column over to an array of television screens mounted on the wall an projecting surveillance feeds on unsuspecting civilians. The back of an alien's fiery head is visible resting against his chair. Visible is footage of an orange-skinned alien carrying a satchel, knocking on the door. Cut to a close-up of the alien's eyes, revealing him to be a Pyronite. He tilts his head in fascination and squints while tapping his fingers on the chair arm, making sparking sounds.) (Cut to the orange alien receiving no response from the door. He proceeds to enter on his own and is greeted by a small light coming from a dimly lit elevator in the center of an otherwise dark room. The alien enters the elevator before it begins to automatically descends.) (The camera steadily follows the elevator down several floors until it halts at the bottom into utter darkness again. The alien exits and walks through in side view to make it look like a video game, until he takes a left and the camera zooms in to follow him around a curving hall and to the right... we see the back of the chair in which our Pyronite is resting in.) (The camera and the alien both stay still as the chair slightly shakes, and the Pyronite slightly looks back, before slowly turning his chair around to reveal himself.) (This is no normal Pyronite - his head and upper chest are organic but the rest of his body is cybernetically engineered, with red metal locks lining his chest and a black cape noticeable behind him. He has orange-plated chests bolted with gold, with a black-and-red jumpsuit visible beneath all the metal armor. His lower arm exposes two strips of jumpsuit underneath.) (The creature's arms are braced with red metal latching onto hook-like claws on his elbows, equipped with turrets that hang right over his knuckles. His right arm lacks a claw but a smoldering Pyronite hand. His legs are also lined with metal, bolted in at his ankles.) (The Pyronite sits like king on the chair, but his arms are positioned so the turrets on his claws aim at the alien who entered. The Pyronite tilts his head and breathes softly, his face like a skull and glaring at the alien like a tiger.) (The Alphamaster is voiced by Kiefer Sutherland of the legendary series 24.) Alien: G-g-greetings, Alphamaster. Alphamaster: (Deep, rough, slurred, almost bored/monotone/half-asleep voice, very calm and soft) Greetings, Weasel, you got anything? Weasel: (Nervously) Y-you look a lot... different than I imagined, s-sir. Alphamaster: (Groans with smoke coming out of his mouth) I called you here for something I actually give a crap about, Weasel, I don't need your opinions. (Weasel looks nervous) Alphamaster: (Eyes widen) I mean the KEYS, boy, the keys! (Reaches out) Give 'em to me 'fore I kill you, son, on with it. Weasel: (Fake-laughs nervously) Haha, yes, sir, but all deals come with an agreement, don't they? Alphamaster: Are you actually lookin' at me like I'm concerned over cash, little man? (Leans forward, smirks menacingly) I have the cash, it's right here. (Looks left and back) I have as much as I want. (Weasel looks tense) 'Much as you want, little fella! (Chuckles, then abruptly turns dead serious) Don't look at me like I'm one of you dirtbags in the gutter, clear? I'm higher up the food chain, a man o' higher expectations than just "cash"... (He places the tip of his arm-claw to Weasel's chin and glares at him) So I want you to know who you're dealing with and to not NEGOTIATE (eyes flare) without having something to show for it. (The Weasel winces.) Do you understand, little man? (Weasel timidly nods...) Alphamaster: (Roaring in his face) DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?! (Breathes heavily) Weasel: Y-y-yes, sir, yes I do! I do! I-I-I understand that th-these keys are of high importance to you, and you can understand that the cash is important to me! It's fair, sir! It's fair! Please! (The Alphamaster reaches his claw out and picks up the Weasel by the collar and holds him hanging next to him.) Alphamaster: You're gonna be a tough little sucker to crack, uh? (Still holding the Weasel he uses his right hand to open up a black box sitting on his desk, holding it up to the excited-looking Weasel) Taydenite in here, kiddo! Twenty! Weasel: (Grinning, gasping) Come to daddy... Alphamaster: (Closes the box) I'm giving you ten seconds for those keys, otherwise daddy's getting a bullet in the brain. I'm playin' along with you, but you're dancing on a thin tightrope here. (He tosses the Weasel forward and sends him tumbling across the concrete. The Weasel picks himself up.) Alphamaster: (Bored) Ten... (The Weasel instinctively tosses his satchel to the Alphamaster, who catches it and grins at him.) Alphamaster: Easy? (The Weasel nods, as he nervously backs out...) (SHING! A shard of Taydenite flies into the wall, stopping him.) ---- Preview #2: TBA Category:NUKEMS WINS Category:NUKEMS WINS Cartoons Category:Alpha Category:Trailers